


one shot fic collection

by happily_ever_cadaver



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Tim Sköld (Musician)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happily_ever_cadaver/pseuds/happily_ever_cadaver
Summary: it's 2021 i have a tumblr inbox and short ideas this work is for my ficlets that i don't think deserve sperate works. might be a work for entirely short requests from tumblr ppl but idk yet :-3
Relationships: John 5/Tim Sköld
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	one shot fic collection

**Author's Note:**

> first prompt from an anon ask on my tumblr  
> "1. Character who's love language is buying stupid mugs and presenting them by bringing their s/o a drink in the new mug" and SO SORRY for the lazy ass ending my brain stopped working ☠️☠️

john's love language is finding stupid shit out in the wild and giving it to tim. (it's actually words of affirmation, but stupid gifts from thrift stores is funnier.)

sometimes words were hard for john and so his love manifested itself in impractical gifts. it started as obscure books he didn't know tim already had (tim has three copies of invitation to a beheading and two copies of monkeewrench. he appreciates that john knows what kinds of books he likes, but wishes he'd remember what books he already has.) to silly mugs. tim now has an evergrowing collection of coffee mugs.

every time john goes out of town, whether it be on tour or visiting family, he buys a mug from a thrift store. the first mug he ever bought tim was on the golden age of grotesque tour, a simple ceramic mug that had "sexy senior citizen" hand painted on it with black paint. ginger'd told him it would be funny, and tim did get a good laugh out of it, but buying silly mugs became a tradition whenever the marilyn manson boys stumbled upon a thrift store.

cut to present day, john's dropping stuff off at his local thrift store. and he decides it's a very good idea to wander around and buy things. things being one of a kind coffee mugs for his boyfriend's sixteen year old joke collection. here john finds one of the best things he's seen in his whole life. a little blue grey mug with tim's not my god makeup painted on it, he can tell it's tim's because the bottom has tim's name carved into it. this is the coolest thing ever, he has to buy this, tim'll fucking love this.

And He Does !!

**Author's Note:**

> don't be shy anon give me non pg prompts come on you know you want to


End file.
